


"Everything you want, officer."

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, police Officer Eren Kruger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Eren Kruger wearing his police uniform & being a police officer = Eren Jaeger.exe stopped working
Relationships: Eren Kruger/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. A Luscious Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaikaKaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaikaKaze/gifts).



> Heyyo!
> 
> The two chapters are for [kaikakaze](https://www.kaikakaze.tumblr.com)! Do you remember my first EreKru drabble with police officer!Kruger? I finally wrote the continuation! :D
> 
> So, yeah, the first part is nothing new. You can skip it and read the second part!
> 
> Happy Easter & Enjoy!

“Are you ever going to stop eyefucking me whenever I’m getting ready for work?” Eren Kruger said with a smirk to his boyfriend Eren who was gawking at his back while the former was putting on his armed belt. “It’s a miracle that you haven’t wet the floor with your drool yet.”

“Mhm.” Eren commented, dreamily, his eyes merely focused on the stout ass that was fitting tightly in these uniform pants. “It’s not my fault when your ass looks _this delicious_ in your police uniform. You can’t scold me for loving every part of your body so much. Especially when they look so… _delicate_.” Eren finished his self-indulgent speech with a lecherous moan. He almost spilled his coffee.

“I see.” Once done applying his gear, Kruger stretched his neck and grabbed after his boots. He put them on by lifting a leg on top of the narrow shoe cabinet, bending down to tie his laces. Like that, his perky ass was displayed like a divine but devilish fruit. “You should get ready, too.”

“Yeah, yeah.” _Oh my fucking god._ Eren couldn’t refrain from licking his lips. He was certain that Kruger was doing this purposely. No way would he get into such a position without any second thoughts. _I want to get fucked by you in that uniform, I don’t give a damn if it’s early in the morning._ Kruger’s taut biceps flexing under the movements of fiddling with the showlaces turned Eren on even more.

“Done.” Kruger sighed under his breath, straightening his pants.

Eren swayed with his mug of coffee. “If any man or woman dares to flirt with you, I give you permission to shoot a bullet through their head.”

Kruger huffed, amused. He raised a brow at him, smirking again. “I don’t think that you have the right to order me that.”

Eren set his cup down and in three quick steps he was by Kruger’s side, ravishing him with greedy embraces from behind. “Mine,” he growled huskily as his hands mapped the front of his elder lover’s body. His muscled stomach and chest felt like steel under his fingertips. Eren was inclined to press his half-hard erection against Kruger’s behind. Just to let him go to work with something to think about.

Kruger surely enjoyed Eren’s little show, but he also knew that now wasn’t the time for it. He let go of him softly, turning around. “I gotta go. Be a good boy for me in university, okay?”

Eyes peaking from under narrowed and lustful eyelashes, Eren whispered with wet lips, “What with being a good boy? What is my reward?” He nibbled on Kruger’s chin.

A sudden moan erupted from his throat when Kruger squeezed his ass firmly. At least one thing was sure now: He wouldn’t be able to leave for uni before having jacked off to the image of his police man boyfriend taking him hard from behind.

“Fuck it. I wanna be a bad boy for you. A really really naughty boy. Naughty boys need to get arrested. Right, officer?”

“Oh, hell, Eren. You don’t want to know the ruthless policeman side of me. I wouldn’t show mercy on you. Be a good boy and tonight, after work, I will fuck you in every way you want.”

Eren almost choked on his breath when he heard that. Instantly, a thousand scenarios and ideas started to whirl in his head. Good. Very nice.

“You better keep your promise because I want you to do many shameless things with and to me.”

Eren Kruger responded with a passionate tongue kiss and left right after.

Eren barely managed not to fall on his knees that were weak and wobbly from the claiming kiss.

He covered his throbbing lips with a palm. After this, he certainly wouldn’t be able to pay attention to any of his classes today.


	2. "Everything, officer."

Eren was crossing Route 00 after a long day in uni, a tedious study session included. His eyes darted to the clock on the car dashboard—8.45pm. Eren sighed. But, well, with some luck he might be home at the same time as Kruger.

Thinking about that possibility made his mind go back to today's morning when he got turned on by his lover wearing his police officer uniform. If only both of them wouldn't have been in a hurry, Eren would have begged Kruger to fuck him on the kitchen table.

Not all is lost, though. They can catch up on that tonight. Kruger promised that.

Eren grinned to himself, putting more pressure on the gas pedal. No one was driving on this route right now anyway, so Eren might as well try to be home quicker.

However, not even 5 minutes later, he heard a police car's siren. "What the hell...?" Eren's eyes scanned the rear-view mirror, his foot shying away from the accelerator. It was true. A police car was driving right behind him, signalling for Eren to pull over. With his foot away from the pedal, it was no use for Eren to check his speed to figure out whether he'd been over the limit just now.

Eren growled, disgruntled. _Stupid shit. No way can I be home anytime soon anymore. Well done, Jaeger._

He pulled over as his inner self slowly accepted the disappointment, Eren's ruined plans for tonight.

Fingers tapped on the window car, asking for it to be rolled down. Eren rolled his eyes, sighed heavily and reached for his papers before winding down the window on the left side. "Yeah, yeah. I know." he commented defeatedly.

"Your licence and papers, please." the officer said.

But something was off. Eren recognised that voice. He immediately turned his head to the source of that deep, familiar, raspy, _godly_ voice and came to sight with Kruger's handsome and tanned face. Because of the police cap on top of his head, his eyes lied in the shadows, the glinting authority in them only being hinted at.

And that was when Eren understood. He hadn't been driving over the speed limit. Kruger had made him pull over on purpose.

Knowing that, he regained his confidence, thinking that this night might turn out better than what he'd planned. "What's the matter, officer?" His papers were still enclosed by his fingers.

"You were driving over the speed limit." police officer Kruger answered, chilling superiority lacing his voice.

"Oh, really?" Eren knew that Kruger was teasing him. So he was playing along this little game. Only _nice_ things would come out of it, wouldn't it? He sulked with doe eyes. "Is that really true, officer?"

"Yes, sadly, it is. I need to ticket you." Kruger was leaning a hand on top of the car now, the other hand on his hips. Like that, the fabric of his uniform was straining on some parts of his upper body, giving Eren a hint of what was underneath. Namely a toned and muscular chest and – more importantly – strong arms, trained to hold criminals at bay whenever they were trying to flee.

_And keeping Eren's hands locked behind his back when Kruger was fucking him raw and good._

Eren's stance got cracks. How much longer could he keep up with Kruger's devilish play? Even though he hadn't said more than a few words to Eren, the latter was internally begging to be taken hard.

Going on with his part of the game, Eren pleaded in a sweet voice, "No, officer. Please don't ticket me."

"I have to, sweetie. It's my duty." Since Kruger had aimed to be understanding and pitiful with his voice this time, a half of Eren's body was already feeling like warm pudding. _He said 'sweetie',_ Eren thought dreamily.

Eren wasn't Kruger's sweetheart. He was Kruger's cheeky little devil.

"I will do anything. But please don't ticket me. Everything you want, officer." There. He finally said it. Probably what Kruger was waiting for the whole time.

The police officer shifted his head, his eyes on display now. They were dilated and dull from growing lust. With every passing second, his smirk grew. "Hm... 'everything' you say?"

"Yes." Eren moaned in a whisper. He had a hard time hiding his own smirk. "Everything, officer."

Half a minute passed where Kruger had checked out the street on both sides. Now wasn't the time for any other cars to pass by and ever since Eren was pulled over, no car had driven by. The hand on top of the car wandered down. Kruger's thumb grazed over Eren's smooth bottom lip. 

Plumpness met firmness. 

"Those were very daring things that came out of your mouth just now. Let's see what else those pretty lips can do, sweetie."

Eren nodded eagerly, his eyes clouded with obedience. As Kruger was pulling the zipper of his pants down, Eren was preparing himself by licking his lips, leaving them slightly opened.

The hand that used to be on Kruger's hips grabbed Eren's neck from behind, leaning his head forward.

Kruger made Eren's lips collide with the tip of his semi-stiff cock.

"Do it." the police officer grunted. A command that melted Eren's rationality. He would do _anything_ to give his lover what he wanted at that very moment.

His lips spread over the length of Kruger's cock, moving forward, trapping as much of the slightly throbbing length with his mouth as he could take in. Eren moaned heartily. The first touch was enrapturing. He closed his eyes at the same time as he stuck out his tongue. It played with the head of Kruger’s dick first, rubbing against it. Then it licked its way down to the shaft as Eren deep-throated the cock.

Kruger released a sigh of relief, feeling every little touch and every little lick Eren was spoiling his dick with. His hand on Eren's neck measured the pace of the thrusts. Eren was fine with the pace—oh, he was _delighted_ by it.

His mouth worked on Kruger's cock thoroughly. The sucking and licking and nibbling went on without a pause, Eren's lustful groans vibrating over the dick's sensitive skin; making the cock hard and taut.

Being fascinated by Eren's skilled lips and tongue, Kruger lost a part of himself and thrust his hips back and forth.

Filling up Eren's mouth as his dick was pleasured with greed. Kruger's grunts became more prominent. "Good boy. You're doing amazing, sweetie. Give me everything you have."

Eren answered with a high-pitched moan, gripping the officer's pants with both hands as his mouth was fucked fiercely and his tongue was licking up the leaking fluids. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked on Kruger's dick as if he wanted to pull out the orgasm from his lover immediately. That's how eager he was. Pleasing his lover was like a hobby to him.

"Come on, baby." Kruger's thrusts gained force, going erratic and fast. Eren reached that point where he couldn't do much anymore because of how fast his mouth was abused with lust, resorting to compliance, ready to receive.

Kruger growled lowly as he neared his climax. Eren gave him a last deep suck before Kruger released his shoot. Eren took everything in, swallowing most of it as the rest of the load oozed out of the tip.

"Oh my god." Eren groaned as he licked everything clean. His eyelashes fluttered open, cheeks red from his endeavour.

Kruger watched Eren gather himself up, trying not to get hard again at the sight of his lover licking the last drops off his cock. The police officer wiped off the wetness from Eren's lips, making the other lick his moist finger clean.

After that, he adjusted his pants and hid away his dick behind the zipper.

Eren was panting as he looked up, chuckling. "Did I do well, officer?"

"Very well. You brightened up the last minutes of my shift. Your boyfriend must be a lucky man to have someone as skilled as you." Kruger teased.

Eren played along here as well. He grinned cheekily. "Yeah. My boyfriend is very lucky indeed."

Kruger caressed Eren's cheek. That was the point where the game was over, and both of them knew. "I just have to park the police car and then I'm home. Wait for me." His last words held lots of expectations.

Eren got slightly aroused. "Come home quick and you'll be met with a nice surprise. Don't make me wait long, babe." And with that, Eren slid up his window, started his engine and drove off.

Kruger watched Eren's car – that he could recognise everywhere and at any time – and mulled over the possible surprises that Eren would go for later.

No matter which surprise Eren would choose, one thing was for sure.

Their night wasn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
